


How I Met Your Father (Translation of "Comment j'ai rencontré ton père")

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom tells her daughter how she met the father of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom, I want to know.

-Aaah... Mom, there's something I've always wanted to know.  
-Oh ? What, Marceline? But don’t talk too much! We could hear us... and I wouldn’t like that one discovers us here... hidden in the van. Dad told us to wisely remained well here so they get us anything!  
-Oh, exactly! I want to ask you something about dad ...  
-Dad ?  
-Yes ! Mom... how did you meet?

Mom (we'll called her like this) began to smile after this question that his daughter asked her.

-How I met your father? It’s a long and mysterious history... well.  
-I want to know, I want to know!  
-You are in course, darling?  
-Yes mom ! Please... insisted Marceline.  
-Well... Okay... After all, I have nothing to do. Mom sighed.

So Mom began recounted her story to her beloved daughter Marceline... it was there of that decade, she and her best friend Simon Petrikov were diving into books in a large library.

-I found !! Exclaimed Simon.  
-Oh ? What did you find? Mom wondered.  
-Well, Mom... I found how to go into the Nightosphere!  
-The... Nightosphere...? Wondered again Mom.  
-Leash me explain...

Simon explained to Mom that Nightosphere was a mysterious place that no one to date had visited... it was a place of legend! Filled with demonic things.

-Filled with demonic things?!! I have always been fascinated by this stuff... Mom confessed.  
-Oh yes? Well, me too! Said Simon.  
-So You said how Nightosphere go in... if...  
-And if… ?  
-We went there?

Simon smiled and blushed at the same time turning his head away.

-Hum? Why did you fool this air of a sudden? Mom asked.  
-This... Is not silly at all !! Simon retorted. It... It's just...  
-Yeah… ?  
-I have a romantic appointment... that’s all!  
-No... Yo ... An appointment ... Who is more... romantic?  
-Yes ? I want to tell you that you never have to go that way either, Mom.  
-It's not that... I'm so happy for you, Simon !!

At this time, Mom jumped on Simon and he fell on the floor, she said, a good fifty times that she was really happy to hear this news.

-And then, who is the lucky lady? Mom asked, joyfully.  
-She’s called... Wait.

Simon reached into the pocket of his jacket and he took a piece of paper.

-Be... Betty... Gro... Of. Simon stuttered.  
\- Betty Grof?  
-Yes... Simon blushes.  
-Well, I hope everything will be okay! Mom told by a glance.  
-Yes .. I hope so.  
-At what time is your appointment?  
-9pm.  
-It’s already 8:30pm, you know...  
-Oh my god !! I will be late !! At my appointment !!  
-Um yes.

Simon hurried and handed the books of demonology that he found to Mom.

-Take these... Read them and analyze them in detail, I am sure you will reach how to really go into the Nightosphere.  
-But... Simon...!  
-I trust you, Mom! Come on, I'm off!

Simon departed, leaving Mom and books of demonology, only in the library.

-Ah, holy Simon... he always amaze me.

Mom began to look at the books of demonology, a spoke of the King of Demons, she said she would start by reading this.

-It's time to read a few more things about demons! But first I put my super super reading glasses...

Mom put on her super reading glasses, she was black and were circular. She loved these glasses! So she began to read a book, read a book, read a book ... in a few hours she read many chapters. But only one really caught her attention. The chapter number 666! (Perhaps because it’s the figure of the devil?)

-Chapter 666... The King of Demons.

You could see the designs probably representing the King of the Demons, they seemed to be drawn by a child, but whatever. The information was quite interesting!

-The King of demons is able to eat the souls... He already ate a lot of souls…

Mom winced when reading this passage. That her ill at ease, she really hoped that her soul doesn’t make eating it too.

-Wow... that's enough... Impressive. Oh ? It says how we can meet him!

Mom reads the instructions :

1) Draw a happy face on a surface.  
2) Spraying the surface with bug milk.  
3) Give the formula aloud: "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum. "

-It’s serious ?

Mom says that this book was really written by a child! A happy head! Bug milk? She did not even know it existed... and formula, she did not even know what that meant.

-Thi ... It's really strange stuff. Mysterious, I would say.

At this time, Marceline cut her mother in her story.

-It therefore how you met dad! By doing all these steps?  
-Haha! Not really... Not exactly... You know... You don’t meet the King of Demons as easily, darling.  
-Can you tell me so following your story, Mom? Please…  
-Of course my dear ! Just, say nothing and listen to me.

Thus, Mom continued to tell her story.


	2. Nightosphere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom having discovered how to go into the Nightosphere, hurries to try to go in.

-This... It's really strange stuff. Mysterious, I would say.

Mom did not really believe the words of this book. But this book seemed very old anyway...

-I... I have to, I'll try.

Mom decided, then, to borrow all the books of demonology and returned home without further delay in order to put it all into practice and perhaps be able to go in Nightosphere... who knows? She called her friend Simon Petrikov who finishes his appointment. She wished that he too could go to the Nightosphere. She did not want to go alone... as she was too afraid... will know what awaited!

Simon arrived.

-So, How was your date? I hope for a first appointment, it went well .. Mom asked seeing Simon arrived.  
-It was... pretty much. I was too shy, I didn’t talk much. We talked a lot about science and all... This girl, she fascinates me... She offered me a second date elsewhere... I... Am... So happy, Mom! You can’t know. Simon said, a tear to the eye.  
-Aww, Simon! I'm so happy for you! Mom smiled.  
-Thank you ! So you called me... for you have found how to go into the Nightosphere! Simon was surprised such a speed.  
Yes, I read a lot! And read by force, I found... let me explain!

Mom explained everything to Simon, what could the King of Demons, how it was a demonic being who could kill us in a split second... come to the explanation of the steps, Simon could not help laughing .

-Bug milk! I don’t even know it existed... and draw a happy head on a surface, you say? Haha! I have never seen such invocation... it's fun. Only the formula to quote aloud in latin seems to me the more consistent...  
-I told myself the same thing, Simon... but if it is written... I think this is certainly true.  
-Who nothing ventured, nothing, as they say, Mom...  
-And yes, Simon ...  
-But you did bug milk?  
-Yes look !

Mom had a bottle of bug milk... specifically ladybugs milk. A ladybug kind had kindly given him some milk. Mom had brought some chalk to draw a happy... head on the wall.

-It's amazing ! Simon said. Bug milk...

Simon laughed again.

-Stop laughing please! Try to be serious and perform the steps as necessary.

Simon stopped laughing.

-I'm sorry, it was stronger than me, Mom…  
-This is nothing, Simon... well, first step, draw a happy head on a surface... and that wall is perfect!

Mom took a chalk and began to draw a circle, then two eyes and a smile.

-It seems to me correct... by cons, we should consider taking drawing classes.  
-Oh Simon, please ...  
-I kidding, Mom! I tease you, you know...

Next step... spray the bug milk wall.

-Simon, I let you do this step!  
-Very well, Mom!

Simon took the glass of bug milk that Mom handed him and he threw them on the wall, happy head was sprayed with bug milk. His eyes seemed cried bug milk and it was pretty funny to see. But the glass was broken into a thousand pieces...

-Simon, I told you to launch content, not the glass with...  
-Really sorry, Mom...  
-It's nothing…

The next and final step was to quote aloud the following formula: "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum."

-Simon, hold my hand! We will recite together.  
-Okay!

Simon and Mom is tenirent hands, closed their eyes together and recited the formula.

-Maloso Vobiscum et cum spiritum! They recited.

After reciting, they opened their eyes, but nothing happened.

-Well?! Simon wondered.  
-B... But it was what he had written in the book...! Mom exclaimed.

At that time, before the astonished eyes of Simon and Mom, happy head began to shine, before exploding... A very big explosion... it also made the waltz.

-Ah... that... Simon said, on the floor. AH! Mom, are you okay?! You have nothing?!  
-Ouch... What's happened... Said Mom, who was passed out after the explosion.  
-There was an explosion... the wall shone... finally happy head... then BOOM!  
-And so…?  
-Well, I think we can penetrate the wall...  
-But yes !! You are right.  
-At us Nightosphere, Mom ...

Simon helped her up. They both went to the wall ... there was an entrance, it was really dark.

-You think we should really go? Asked Simon to Mom.  
-I gave myself struggling to concoct me bug milk... besides I still have a little milk in a bottle, I take with me... you never know...  
-O... okay... hold me hand and enter-there... then...

Simon squeezed hard the hand of Mom, so they returned to what was other than this place of legend... the Nightosphere!

-Oh... my god... Simon exclaimed.

Everything was almost red, there were fountains of lava, volcanoes... the fire... Fire, everywhere! And it was incredibly hot...

-I... it's beautiful!! Exclaimed in turn, Mom.  
-You... You think? I…

At that moment someone grabbed the arm of Simon, what someone looked like some kind of guard with a knight's outfit.

-What are you doing there ?! Cried thereof.  
-Hey, what are you doing ?! Shouted back, Simon, all panicked.  
-You can’t be here. You are mortal. This is a sacred place, reserve the demons, how did you do to get in here. Asked the guard, obviously very angry.  
-Well… We... Began to explain Mom noting that destroyed the wall was gone. Oh no... the... the way...  
-MOM! Will goes in and discover new things in Nightosphere, I beg you! Shouted Simon.  
-What?! No way ! Cried the guard.  
-You, You shut up!

Simon gave a blow to the guard who fainted.

-Ah... I... I didn’t want to do that, but it suits me...  
-Simon, I ...  
-Don’t say anything more, Mom! And continue our way... the passage disappeared more... there is no backtracking.  
-I am scared... Mom said.  
-Don’t worry, I'm with you!  
-I know but…  
-Don’t worry, we are in a place of legend, if we come back, we will become famous...  
-Yes, but…  
-Over But, Mom!  
-Okay…

Thus Simon and Mom began to discover the Nightosphere.


	3. The King Of Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and Simon did the knowledge of the King of Demons.

Simon and Mom walked for at least two hours now.

-I... Too hot ... Simon said.  
-Me too... said Mom.

At this time, Mom remembered the bug milk she had brought with them.

-I always that bottle of bug milk...  
-You think it's edible?  
-We have nothing else Simon.

Mom drank a sip before grimacing. Simon drank one too and also winced. It wasn’t very good, but at least they were not dying of thirst.

They continued to walk, walk, walk... again and again.

-I can’t more! I stop there!

Simon fell to the ground, exhausted.

-Simon, please! Don’t give up ! Especially here... imagine what could happen.  
-It’s too hot, Mom ...  
-I know, but we have no other ...

-HEY, IT’S A PRIVATE PROPERTY, HERE.

-Who spoke ?! Simon exclaimed, throwing herself on Mom because that voice was really scary.  
-Simon I... am scared!!  
-Me too !!  
-I propose, escape...

They began all two to run, they ran so much that Mom dropped her bottle of bug milk on the ground.

-Oh no, my bottle !!  
-Mom, Forget it !!

Mom didn’t listen to Simon and went up the bottle.

-Ah, there it is! Without that, we really were going to die of thirst...

When she looked up, she stood still... she was shaking at the same time... before she was... was it... no... was it possible? The King of Demons...?!

-Hey, I said it was a private property What are you doing here?  
-I ... I ...  
-You ... You?

Simon ran up and took his courage in both hands to protect Mom ... he set before her.

-Don’t do it... nothing wrong... sort of... of ... DEMON.

At this insult, the strange person (which was surely a demon) could not help laughing, with a big smile. He laughed so hard he was crying.

Sort of demon, you say? How ironic. For it turns out that I am one. And not just any! Replied the demon closing his demonic eyes and a big smile, we could see there large sharp teeth.

-You are the King of Demons ?! Mom exclaimed.

The demon looked at Mom, displaying astonishment first, and he began to smile and in a flash he appeared behind Mom.

-Oh... I see that you know some thing about me, how curious...  
-Don’t do anything to her!! Simon said, angry and trembling.

The demon frowned.

-Well you keep quiet, useless mortal? This girl knows who I am. It interests me. I have to talk to her.  
-What have you defied me.  
-Useless mortal.

Simon, very angry, threw himself on the devil... was none other than the King of the Demons in person.

-Don’t touch her, I tell you !!  
\- So you... you start to annoy me seriously.

With a snap of a finger, the King of Demons pushed Simon to several meters.

-Simon !! Mom cried.  
-Argh... Mom, don’t... don’t worry for me... Demon... don’t hurt her...

Simon vanishes.

-SIMON !! Mom cried again, which this time, began to cry.

The King of Demons then smiling and Mom looking at Simon.

-Don’t worry, he's not dead! It just goes to sleep a little, that's all.  
-You are a monster ...  
-You Know so much about me... it's fascinating!

 

The King of Demons took Mom into his arms, it was astonished at this gesture. The King of Demons began to fly with Mom in his arms.

-L... Let me go !! I want to go back to Simon.  
-Calm down. I just want to ask you questions.  
-I don’t answer...  
-I guarantee you though.

The King of Demons took Mom into what appeared to be his home... it was amazing! Everything is very different from the real world in the Nightosphere.

-Here we are ! Said the King of Demons by depositing Mom ashore.  
-Where... where are we...? Mom asked.  
-Haha! Well, this is my home.  
-Ah ...

The King of Demons opened the door.

-After you ! Gente lady.  
-Don't call me that.

Mom went into the home of the King of Demons... it was strange... but fascinating at the same time.

-Good, forward questions ...

Mom tried not to look at the King of the Demons.

-I hate you.  
-And why this ? Asked he.  
-You... You hurt my friend, Simon.  
-So what ?  
-It despicable...

The King of Demons smiling as always... it was starting to bother Mom.

-And stop smiling.  
-Why ?  
-It bothers me.  
-Oh, how curious.

Mom blushed, without knowing why, it was surely anger that gave her purpose.

-Good, I have some questions for you, mortal.  
-Already, call me by my name.  
-But what is it?  
-Mom...  
-Nice to meet you, Mom! I am called Hunson Abadeer.  
-Hunson Abadeer ?!  
-Yes, even the King of Demons has a name, you know.  
-I see it... well... what are your questions?

Hunson began to look straight in the eyes Mom saying nothing for several seconds, which made her stand still and said nothing. He finally talk then.

-Well, I would like to know how you and your friend, you came here...  
-That's all ?  
-No, no... of course not! He said, smiling again, this strangely... Mom made her blush again too.

-Hum... well... in my world, if you can call it so... There was a book of demonology.  
-A Book of demonology? Hunson said, drawing his head than Mom. But still ?  
-Uh... Mom said, stepping back. In this book, there was information about the demons... and it explained how to get here.  
-I was sure... and did you have the book with you? Hunson asked.

Mom looked in her pockets and found that unfortunately, no. The book was not with her.

-I didn’t, he had to stay at home.

Hunson frowned, it seemed to be worried and angry at once.

-Something is wrong ? Mom asked before surprising herself this question, why does that could make her or not this monster is going well or not?  
-Well... It's not good at all.

Not good at all.

-What do you mean? Not good at all? What do you mean?  
-The Nightosphere is supposed to be secret, if more people like you come venture, it will not work.  
-But why ?!  
-Why ? If this location is secret, that's something.  
-Yeah, that's why I ask.  
-Ah...

Hunson was a moment of embarrassment and scratching hair. Her hair was black and long. A mullet cut!

-A mullet cut! Exclaimed Marceline, laughing and cutting her mother in her story.  
-Yes ... your father had that haircut at the time! It suited him, besides...  
-I would liked to see this...  
-Hehe, It would have made you laugh.  
-Yeah! So why Nightosphere is a secret place?  
-Yes, I would tell the... hear me well! This part of the story is captivating!  
-Ok, Mom !


	4. Humans and Demons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Demons tells to Mom an incredible story.

-Hum, so I said... Said Hunson thoughtfully. Ah, there you go ! This place is secret... no one should venture there... well, just demons are permitted. We don’t want anyone else.  
-But still... why? Mom asked.  
-Listen to me carefully. Replied Hunson.

They both sat down at the table and began to explain why Hunson, other demons, people couldn’t venture into the Nightosphere.

-There is long, humans and demons coexisted together... There was a lot of going back and forth between the human world and those demons. All went well until my family, the royal family in so... have had enough and declared war on the humans.  
-Oh yes ! I heard about this story... I thought it was a story we told the children to scare them... this is real? Mom asked.  
-And how it's real! So I said... My family, the royal family could no longer human. Already because they lacked respect and was hideous...  
-But you're not hideous at all !! Mom exclaimed, before blushing ... why did she say that?! She asked to herself.  
-Oh, well, thank you... That I knew already! Humans were jealous. This is what my family thought. Let's say... humans are mortal, demons, immortals... Already there were all these different concerns. Humans insulted demons, already for their physical but also their immortality.  
-But... it doesn’t make sense...

Hunson looked at Mom, and suddenly took sadly.

-Yes, it makes no sense... but when my family declared war... there were these fights! Blood... blood everywhere! I was only a child at the time. Put yourself in my place, a young demon, a defenseless child! Having to attend a war. See people die... before his own eyes. I don’t tell you the trauma that I had.  
-This... This is horrible...  
-Yes... that's why I care... I wouldn’t like humans come here... if there are those who know that this bloody war between humans and demons were real... this war could start and see about... like I'm the king now and that I decide I don’t want to be like family once was. Even if I can kill a split second... I don’t want that bloody war begins, you see? ...Humans and demons... are not made for each other...

In pronouncing the sentence, Hunson looked at Mom and smiled.

-But I see... there are exceptions.  
-Exceptions ?  
-Yes... you... you have listened to my story, without criticizing me or tell me I was hideous...  
-But I insulted you monster, just now...  
-That is true…

Hunson was thoughtful.

-I would really like that nobody touches this book... you know, I wouldn’t like other people... are the unhealthy and just messing.  
-When I get back home I would stain to keep it, so...  
-Thank you…

There was a moment of silence.

-Hey... Mom, right?  
-Yes?  
-I have been able to present me as it should be, just now... can I introduce myself again? But a much more friendly way, this time.  
-Um yes…?  
-Very good.

Hunson knelt and took the hands of Mom by depositing a kiss. Which made her blush.

-I... My name is Hunson, Hunson Abadeer! I am the King of Demons! It’s me who reigns over the Nightosphere. Although I can scare... I'm a pretty nice...? Huhu. Let's see, a demon can’t be nice! Let's just say... With you... This is different? Is it perhaps because you knew things about me? I don’t know…

This time, the King of Demons, kindly spoke to Mom. He got up.

-Excuse me you have to spoke you like this, before, it wasn’t very nice of me. Mom... you're so mysterious thing. So fascinating. Lastly, I mean... for a human!

Mom looked Hunson, wondering why he spoke to her like this suddenly.

-Sir Abadeer, my lord, I don’t know how to call you…  
-Call me Hunson.  
-Hunson...  
-It's me !

At this time, Mom couldn’t help laughing.

-You are funny !

She laughed again. Hunson watched. And for once, it was him who blushed.

-Your... Laughter is beautiful.  
-Really ? Mom said that stopped laughing and started to blush in turn.  
Yes... I would say even more...  
-T... Thank you Hunson.

Everything smiled without what to say, the situation had become quite annoying... Mom changed the subject.

-I... I have bug milk with me if you...  
-BUG MILK? Hunson exclaimed, astonished.  
-Yes, look! Mom says leaving the bottle from her pocket.  
-It's my favorite drink! I see you have taste, miss Mom...  
-It especially in the instructions it said that it was necessary to use...  
-Ah ...

-DON’T DO MORE GESTURE, DEMON!

Jumping out the window, Simon was back. A crucifix in hand. He set before Hunson.

-DIE, DEMON!

-Uh...? I am a demon. Not a vampire.  
-Ah? I believed that the demons couldn’t tolerate religious symbols... I read it in a book of exorcism...  
-Reli... Gious! Oh no, that away from me !!  
-Haha! Take that !

Simon put the crucifix in front of the head Hunson who closed his eyes.

-Simon !! Leave him alone !  
-Mom... I came to save you! Let's leave this place…  
-I don’t want to leave now.

Simon remained shocked for a few seconds.

-Mom, we must leave here...  
-I told you I didn’t want to leave now, Mr. Abadeer and I still need to talk.  
-Sir... Abadeer?  
-Yes, he’s called Hunson Abadeer.

Simon looked Hunson who eventually open his eyes.

-You are really annoying.  
-It's me you're talking about, demon ?!  
-Yeah, it's you I'm talking about.

Simon looked Hunson and growling.

-I... Calm down !! Mom asked them.  
-Me, calm? This madman disrespect me.  
-Mom, you're just still not trust this... this thing...

Mom crossed her arms and began to think.

-I… I don’t know….

Hunson looked at Mom, he was shocked and disappointed that she didn’t do him confidence after what he had told her.

-If you take it like thus, miss... humans are really all the same. Humans and demons can never agree.

Hunson began from flying away.

-Ah, look Mom! He left ! We can escape and...

Mom looked Simon angrily.

-Look what you did !!  
-But... Mom!

Simon couldn’t finish the sentence that Mom already went in search of Hunson.

-Misery... So says Simon.


	5. Already a week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is said in the title of the chapter...

It's been a week since Mom and Simon were in the Nightosphere... a week that Mom was trying to find Hunson... even to his house he was not there.

-I can’t find him…  
-Why obstinate do you find him, Mom?  
-He’s not so bad, Simon. Believe me I feel these things, I know see when someone is lying or not. And his story was really touching. You know, he told me that my laughter was beautiful...  
-And?  
-It's the first time... that someone complimented me.

A moment of silence.

-Do’ot tell me that...  
-That… ?

Another moment of silence.

-Mom ...  
-Simon?  
-You…  
-I ?  
-Don’t tell me ...  
-Simon, I beg you, stop the mystery and tell me what you mean to me.  
-You're fell in love with the demon...?!

There was another moment of silence. Mom started to become very red and looked away.

-I can’t believe…  
-This isn’t what you think, Simon...  
-It does just one week! And in addition it makes a week that we lost... your demon.  
-One week! You, with Betty, you fell in love with her the first day, right ? You don’t judge me...  
-So I'm right... you're in love with him.  
-Say no would be lying... Actually... I don’t know... But I like him, yes...  
-Misery... You know that a demon and a human... it's not the one for the other...  
-What do you know anyway?  
-An impression... that's all...  
-Good, I return to search Hunson.

Mom insisted find Hunson. She hoped that in this moment he was not far away. The Nightosphere is really huge... but Mom was not discouraged either.

-If you want, I'll go with you ...  
-No Simon, stay here. It's your fault he's gone.  
-But…  
-No but, Simon.  
-Okay, But take care! Okay, Mom?  
-But yes, don’t worry! You, guard house Hunson pending, perhaps he will thank you for it on his return?  
-Hum... I don’t think.  
-We never know, come on, I'm leaving! Goodbye, Simon!  
-Good bye, Mom.

Mom left the house Hunson, a bottle of bug insects by hand. If she finds Hunson, she will give him hoping to make amends for what happened... there a week already.

For several hours that Mom was walking, she was so exhausted...

-Good, I stop a little...

She sat down, but it was so hot she looked.

-Thin, it's really hot here... misery… Hunson, where are you...

So she walked, again, again and again... she looked around her, there were many mountains. All reddish. There were cascades of lava. It was quite pretty. Too bad she had not taken her camera... she would have liked to keep memories of this mishap.

-Stupids creatures...

Mom heard a voice from behind a rock, she approached it and saw Hunson, she smiled at the sight.

-Sir Abadeer!  
-M…Miss ... Mom! Said it saw her.  
-I thought I would never find you...  
-I don’t think you would find me too...

They both remained without saying anything for a few seconds. Mom, without knowing why, took Hunson in her arms.

-I ... I like you a lot. And I ... I'm sorry for what happen with Simon...  
-There a week already.  
-Yes…

Mom looked Hunson before the hug in turn... what Mom made her shiver. But strangely, it felt good.

-You know, miss... what happened to your friend, this is nothing. What made me evil, against...

Mom looked Hunson without saying anything ... she knew exactly what had hurt him.

-You said you didn’t know if you trust me or not... I have to admit that it hurt me.  
-I'm sorry…  
-This is nothing, miss... it's nothing.

They were all two, in the arms of each other for several seconds without saying anything.  
Hunson withdrew his arms Mom who did the same afterwards.

-I feel a little better. You know, even if I'm a demon, I'm not so bad.  
-I know it.  
-Really ? You know it ? You really know me too well, miss. You fascinate me more and more.  
-Thank you…  
-You're welcome.

Mom remembered that she had taken the bug milk she had to give Hunson to be forgiven if she found him.

-Oh look! I have something for you ...

She pulled out the bottle and handed it to him.

-Here, It's not much, but...

Hunson snatched the bottle from Mom, which startled her.

-My Favorite drink... I don’t know... how to thank you.  
-To thank me? It's not necessary, sir.  
-For that, I'll give you a guided tour of the Nightosphere... what do you say?

At these words, Mom smiled.

-With pleasure !  
-Your smile is as beautiful as your laughter, even better, I'd say...

Mom blushed.

-Hold me, miss. Hunson said, taking a sip of bug insects. Oh, it's delicious! You have a gift for the kitchen! Well brace yourself because... otherwise you will fall. And I don’t want that to happen. To lose you would be a shame.

Mom clutched Hunson all his strength.

-Good ! He said. Let the guided tour!


	6. Guided tour and romance in the air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a guided tour like no other.

Hunson, accompanied by Mom holding him, showed all the most beautiful places (and less beautiful, of course) that Nightosphere could offer. Mom was really surprised at the beauty that this place could offer. It was nothing compared to what she could see in her world, that of humans. The Nightosphere was really an amazing place.

-I'm glad you enjoy the surroundings, miss.  
-I beg you, sir, call me Mom !  
\- Oh, fine, Mom! You also calls me by my first name! Hunson.  
-But, my lord, you ...  
-We don’t care that I be king or not! I'll make an exception for you.  
-Oh... thank you, Hunson.

Hunson smiled and continued his expedition with Mom. They both laughed together throughout the guided tour.

Simon, meanwhile, always kept the Hunson’s house.

-But when they come back... he asked himself.

When the tour was over, Hunson took Mom in the most beautiful place in the Nightosphere, a hill filled with flowers. A really different place of any other places that could offer Nightosphere... this place was...

-That's wonderful. Mom was moved.  
-Is not it ? Replied Hunson. But…  
-But?

Hunson took the hand of Mom.

-Not much as you, Mom.  
-I…

Mom blushed letting themselves take hold. It was a really nice feeling.

-Mom, you know... I've never met people... as fascinating as you. You have something that others don’t... and I can’t explain it...  
-Hunson...

Hunson smiled.

-Mom...  
-Hunson...

At this time, Hunson kissed Mom, who, surprise, pushed him away.

-What are you doing?!  
-I ... I'm sorry... I don’t know what came over me.  
Mom blushed from head to foot... it was the first time someone was kissing her... and she must confess it was not unpleasant at all. But so embarrassed she could not look Hunson anymore.

-Mom, I'm sorry... I ...! It's just that here, there is a week... when you said that I was the King of Demons, I was surprised... but firstly I finally... what we call it... Oh yes! I ended up falling in love with you... is your difference from others, your charm... your... you made me fell under your spell... Mom... I... I love you, that's it. I know, it's fast but... I can’t help it. I've never been so fascinated by someone in my life! I can’help it, that's how I...  
-Don’t say anything more, Hunson.  
-Mom...  
-I feel the same…  
-Re... Really?!  
-Yes. Mom said, blushing. I... I love you too... Hunson Abadeer.

At this time, Hunson, delighted, Mom took her in his arms and kissed her again. Mom prolonged kiss. It was her first kiss. A magical moment.

-Mom... This is the first time I kissed someone.  
-Ah! Well, me too ...  
-Oh… How curious our first kiss... live together.  
-Yes it's beautiful.  
-Magnificent, like you, Mom.

Hunson and Mom stayed in this place of Nightosphere, long time. Two or three hours or so. Mom finally remember that Simon was alone.

-Damn it !! Simon is left alone in your house, Hunson.  
-Oh, leave him! It doesn’t get him wrong. Nobody has the right, except for me to go to my home.  
-Hunson.  
-Mom?  
-I want to be fit, I promised Simon I'd come back once I found you.  
-But, my sweet ...  
-Please... my love?

Hunson smiled and sighed.

-Very good ! Get on my back!

Mom climbed on the back of Hunson without hesitation. They both went to the house of Hunson. Simon was there but had fallen asleep in strength to wait.

-Simon! Hey, hey, Simon! We’re back!  
-Mo-Mom ...? Said Simon waking up. …Why you stand hand ?  
-Well ... Mom said, blushing.  
-No ?!  
-Yes !  
-I can’t believe…  
-You'd better believe it, man. Hunson said, smiling.  
-You... you hypnotized her, DEMON! Simon said angrily.  
-Simon! Calm down, Hunson not hypnotized me at all. See, this is what we call, love. You should know. You are yourself in love with Betty.  
-That's true, Mom... I'm sorry, I don’t know what came over me... nevertheless I'm happy for you, best friend. Happiness, I say!  
-Thank You Simon!

There was a moment of silence and then Simon looked Hunson frowning.

-Take Care of Mom, you. I wouldn’t want to happen to her, misfortunes... or otherwise you will regret it all your life!  
-Don’t worry, man. Why would I hurt her? This is the most beautiful creature, fascinating and beautiful that I have ever met! And... and I love her.  
-Oh, Hunson ... Mom said, blushing.

Simon winced a little, but he was still happy for Mom, though.

-But we'll have to go, Mom. We can’t stay here.  
-I'll stay here with Hunson, Simon.  
-What?

Silence.

-Mom... You can’t stay here, think of your family, friends...  
-You tell them I'm initiatory journey. I don’t want to leave from here, this place is really beautiful and magical. And I found the love of my life.  
-All This in a week...  
-Simon, you don’t even are with Betty and you already call her the love of your life, do I remember?  
-I was kidding, Mom! But you promise to come back in the real world occasionally, promised?  
-I promise you, Simon... I promise.

There was another silence... Simon threw in Mom's arms.

-I will miss you, you know.  
-You Too, Simon ... You too.

Hunson coughed.

-I don’t mind, I hope?  
-No why ? Mom asked.  
-For nothing. Well, Simon, do you want me to show you the way out?  
Yes... Betty must be worried sick.  
-Oh yes, it wouldn’t be right to leave his girlfriend alone as well.  
-She’s not even my girlfriend yet…  
-The humans always fascinate me.  
-And the demons, so...


	7. Beginning of a new life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new life begins!

Mom looked at Simon and Hunson smiling. She was glad they end up being on good terms.

Hunson, accompanied by Mom, took Simon to the entrance that would bring him back to the human world.

-Take care of yourself, huh! Mom. Promise me!  
-I promise you, Simon! You too, take care of yourself! And Betty too.  
-Promise, Mom!

They hug one last time. Simon went into the passage to the world of humans. He wasn’t there in the Nightosphere anymore. Mom flashed sadly and looked Hunson.

-I'm going to live here now.  
-There is no choice... do you see in any other?

Mom, no reason, laughed, which made laugh Hunson too.

-I like your laugh so much, Mom!  
-Hunson…  
-Yes ?

Small silence.

-You promise to love me until death do us part?  
-Yes why ?  
-As I am mortal, I would eventually die...  
-Mom...

Mom began to shed a tear.

-You cry ?! Don’t cry, please!

He came to dry her tears.

-I.. I'm so excited, you know.  
-There is no reason.  
-So you promise me?  
-Yes, I've already said, my sweet! You and I, forever.  
-Thanks Hunson...  
-I beg you, darling.  
-It therefore the beginning of a new life, isn’t it?  
-Yes, a wonderful new life...  
-You promise me ?  
-Yes.  
-Really ?  
-Fine !

-And then he said, "Fine." That's the story of how I met your dad.  
-Can I play now?  
-No, Marceline, Sweetie. It's nap time.  
\- But I don't want to sleep! My dreams are weird.  
\- All dreams are weird.  
-But, Mom, my dreams are we-e-e-eird.  
-Honey, something weird might just be something familiar viewed from a different angle. And that's not scary, right?  
-You're right, Mom ...  
-Go, have no more fear!

They began to sing both.

« Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down  
When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around  
Everything stays  
Right where you left it… » 

The end.


End file.
